


"Your hands are so much larger than mine."

by RainRomanoff



Series: Jazekiel Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, SAPPY dORKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRomanoff/pseuds/RainRomanoff
Summary: "Normally, he would wake when Ezekiel crawled into bed after him, no matter how quiet he was. The bed dipping to adjust for his weight would usually give him away. The alarm clock on his nightstand reads 7:00 am."Based on the prompt “Your hands are so much larger than mine.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is yet another installment of the Jazekiel Drabble Challenge. However, I decided to skip to 14 because of limited time to write this week and because I wanted to test out a slightly different writing style. It's a bit short, but I hope that you like it!

The left side of his bed dips with someone's presence, someone who wasn't there last night. It's oddly chilly in the room. His eyelids are still heavy with sleep as he blearily opens his eyes. Sunlight drifts through a crack in the curtains, illuminating Ezekiel's sleeping form. He looks peaceful as he sleep, mouth slightly agape and hair ruffled. He's sprawled across his side of the bed, limbs tangled in the sheets. Normally, he would wake when Ezekiel crawled into bed after him, no matter how quiet he was. The bed dipping to adjust for his weight would usually give him away. The alarm clock on his nightstand reads 7:00 am.

"'Zekeil?" Jake's voice is gruff from sleep. Ezekiel stirs slightly, scrunching his nose and curling up under the covers. Jake smiles, heart warming with affection. He runs his fingers through Ezekiel's hair, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Mm." Ezekiel's eyes flutter open, a gentle smile gracing his lips. "Morning."

"Morning sunshine." Jake untangles his hand from Ezekiel's hair and intertwines their hands together. Ezekiel brings Jake's hand to his lips and places a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

"Your hands are so much larger than mine.” Ezekiel opens his hand and Jake does the same. Jake's calloused fingers stretch past Ezekiel's. Jake's hands are strong and sturdy, as unwavering as Jake himself. Jake chuckles to himself and intertwines their hands together once more.

"You want me to make pancakes? I know you got in pretty late last night."

"Mm..." Ezekiel shifts closer to Jake and buries his head in his chest. He lets go of Jake's hand and wraps it around his waist. "How about we just stay in bed for just a little while longer?"

"We can't, we have to get ready for work." Jake chuckles.

"Or-" Ezekiel pulls back slightly to look at Jake, tangling his hand in Jake's mussled hair. "-we could call in sick today."

"I doubt Colonel Baird would believe that we're both sick." Jake protests. Ezekiel begins massaging his scalp and presses gentle kisses to his jaw line. It takes all of Jake's willpower not to give in. "Ezekiel, stop that."

"Stop what?" Ezekiel asks innocently between kisses, his mouth slowly making its way to Jake's lips.

"Trying to convince me to lie to Colonel Baird to stay in bed with you." Ezekiel pulls away, an expression of fake hurt on his face. Propping himself on an elbow, he dramatically places a hand over his heart and gasps.

"Jacob Stone, I would never do such a thing." Jake chuckles, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Sure. I'll tell you what, if we get out of bed now, I'll make my special red velvet pancakes." Ezekiel pretends to ponder his proposal for a moment, tapping a finger to his chin and scrunching his eyebrows together.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever forgive you for making such a ridiculous accusation." Ezekiel declares, sitting up against the headboard and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh really?" Jake asks, sitting up and facing Ezekiel. Ezekiel nods, pouting.

"Well how about I make it up to you? A thousand kisses for your forgiveness." Ezekiel raises an eyebrow at him, amused.

"Make it two thousand and I'll consider it." Jake takes one of Ezekiel's hands in his and presses a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions or comments, please do not hesitate to leave a comment!


End file.
